Dislocation
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: The sequal to "The Day The Sky Turned Black." The Professor builds a teleporter. Phineas and Ferb build another one. What could possibly happen?


"What do you want, Professor?" Buttercup asked, yawning.

"Yeah, why did you wake us up so early?" Professor Utonium ignored Blossom and Buttercup's questions, and turned to face a large, cube shaped machine, with a door on it. It was four in the morning, but he still thought it would be a good idea to wake up the girls, and bring them to his lab. They were oblivious to what was going on, but they would soon find out. The Professor pushed a small button on the side of it, and it began to glow.

"Wow, it's so pretty..." Bubbles said, admiring the contraption in front of her.

"There's nothing pretty about it. I just want to know what it is, so I can go back to bed." Buttercup crossed her arms, and waited for the Professor's explanation. He smiled, and began.

"Girls, you're not going to believe what I accomplished last night. While I was working on a way to make trees grow faster, I accidentally made a teleportation device!" He paused, and waited for a response.

"A teleportation device? But isn't that-"

"Awesome! Does that mean we can go anywhere we want, in an instant?" Buttercup asked, interrupting Blossom.

"Well...no...it can only teleport you to a receiver."

"Do you have a receiver?"

"Well, I...no."

"Then I'm going back to bed," Buttercup said, turning and leaving. "This was more pointless than that sun extinguisher we destroyed a few months ago."

"I remember that!" Bubbles shouted, joyfully. "We made some new friends, and saved the day again."

"Phineas was really nice," Blossom said, remembering their encounter.

"Yeah, but Ferb was kind of weird. He rarely ever talked," Buttercup said. They continued to talk, as they made their way up to their room, leaving the Professor alone, with his invention.

"You know, I'm really starting to miss those guys," Bubbles said. "Blossom, can we go to visit them?"

"Yeah, let's go see how they're doing," Buttercup said, turning to her sister. She thought about it for a moment.

"Well...I would say yes, but I...don't remember where they live..." There was a short silence. It was true, Blossoms had forgotten to ask them exactly where they were. She felt so stupid for forgetting something like that, because now they couldn't visit them.

"You mean the whole time we were there, you didn't write down where they live?" Buttercup asked, now very upset. Sure, she thought Phineas and Ferb were a little weird, but they were nice.

"So that means we can't go to see them?" Bubbles asked, and got a slow nod for an answer. Tears could be seen in her eyes, and it was obvious that she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot..." Blossom started, but didn't finish.

"Whatever," Buttercup said, as she flew downstairs. Bubbles stared at her sister for a moment, before bursting into tears, and following Buttercup. Blossom simply stood there, staring at the door. She felt horrible for making such a mistake. Because of her they lost two of their friends. There was no way they could find them without a map, or even directions, and it was her fault they didn't have those...

Blossom's POV...

It's been about an hour since my sisters went downstairs, and I'm still alone in my room. They're probably still mad at me, and I don't blame them. This is the first time I've ever made such a big mistake, and I don't even know how it happened. I always remember everything I need to. But something made me forget, this time. What could it have been? I sat on my bed, and began to stare out one of the circular windows on the wall. It was still a little dark, but I certainly wasn't tired anymore. There were a few clouds, and I could see a bird flying. Suddenly, I heard a sound. It was coming from outside the window. I stood up, and slowly walked over to it. it was like someone was tapping on it, but I couldn't see anyone, or anything. But then I saw a red streak heading towards me. Before I could avoid it, it smashed through the window, and slammed me into the wall. I quickly recovered, and looked up to see who was attacking me.

"Long time no see, babe." It was the Rowdyruff Boys, and they all had smirks on their faces. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

"Brick...why are you here so early?" I asked, still in a little pain from the impact.

"We're here because we want to destroy you, and the best time to do it is early, when you're tired," Boomer said, before getting slapped by Brick.

"She asked me, not you, idiot!" He then turned back to me, and his smirk returned. "This time you won't defeat us!" Before I knew it, the three of them all charged at me. The force of all their punches sent me through the wall. All I could feel was myself being pushed through pipes, and more walls. When I finally stopped, I realized that I was in the lab. I didn't have time to think about it, when Brick and his brothers flew in front of me. "You're finished!" He shouted, raising his fist to punch me. Just before he launched his attack, we all heard a sound behind us.

"What's that?" Butch asked, as we all turned to see what it was. It was the Professor's teleporter. It was glowing even brighter than earlier, and making loud sounds.

"What's going on!?" Buttercup asked, as she entered the lab with Bubbles, and the Professor. The door on the machine began to open, and a figure started to come out.

"Who's that?" Boomer asked, only to be ignored. In a few seconds the figure was out of the device, and most of us were completely shocked. He looked shocked to when he saw us, but then he started smiling.

"Wow, I didn't think I would end up here," He said.

"Phineas!!!" Bubbles shouted, as she ran to him and pulled him into a big hug. "We thought we were never gonna see you again!" When she didn't hear him respond, she looked at him, and realized she was squishing him. "Oops, sorry!" She said, releasing him.

"It's alright, I'm always happy to get hugs." He then turned his head, and looked at me. "Hey, Blossom, long time no see." I didn't respond. I was too shocked, and confused about how he was even there. "Blossom? Are you ok?"

"Phineas...how did you get here?"

"Well..." He thought for a moment. "Ferb and I were building this cool teleportation device. Then we went through it, to see where we would end up. I guess your teleporter acted as a receiving one for ours."

"But aren't you just a boy?" The Professor asked, walking to him. "How could someone your age build such a complicated machine?"

"Well, it seems complicated, but once we get started it turns out to be simple. I have a few suggestions for your teleporter, Mr..."

"Utonium, and I would love to hear them."

"Professor, don't you have to go do some repairs on the house?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, well...I'll get right to it," he said, with a sigh. "Sorry, Phineas, we'll have to talk later."

"It's ok, I'll see you later." He waved to the Professer, until he exited the lab. Buttercup and I walked to him.

"It's good to see you again, Phineas," Buttercup said, smiling.

"It's good to see you, too," He responded.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?!" Butch shouted, reminding us that the Rowdyruff Boys were still there.

"Um, who are you guys?" Phineas asked.

"You don't know who we are?" Brick said, shocked. "We're the most powerful beings in the universe! And together, we are the Rowdyruff Boys!" Phineas laughed a little.

"You guys look like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Are you their brothers?"

"Heck no! Even if we did have sisters, they wouldn't be as girly as these girls!"

"Oh...well, do you want to do something with me and the girls?" Brick looked at him like he was crazy.

"Those girls are our worst enemies!"

"So?" The boys couldn't take it anymore. They all flew full speed at Phineas, and attempted to attack him. I was about to help him, but he stepped out of the way, and the boys went straight inside the teleporter. In a flash, they were sent somewhere else...

"Finally, they're gone! Now let's go up to our room," Buttercup said, already making her way out of the lab. All we could do was follow her, until we finally reached our destination.

"So this is your room?" Phineas asked, looking around at everything.

"Yep," We all said. He walked over to the large bed, and sat down on it.

"Wow, this is awesome. I wish I had a room like this...well, not exactly like this."

"Yeah, you would want something more boyish," Bubbles said, giggling.

"By the way, where's Ferb?" Buttercup asked.

"He stayed, so he could monitor the teleporter's performance. You know, I'm actually glad I ended up here, and not just because I missed you."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because after you left a few months ago, I decided that one of the things I wanted to do was gain super powers. Not forever, but just for one day, so I could fly around with you, and do other stuff." We were all surprised by what Phineas just said, and sad because it could never happen.

"That's impossible, Phineas. You can't get super powers," Buttercup said.

"Actually, I can." We were all silent, waiting for him to explain. "Ferb and I made this." He pulled out a small object, that looked like a gumball. "If I chew it, I'll get super powers, for twenty-four hours." We were still silent, and we watched as he prepared to eat the small ball. "Here goes nothin'" He dropped it into his mouth, and began chewing it.

"Did it work?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel any different..."

"Phineas, your feet!!!" Bubbles yelled.

"What?!" He looked down at his feet, and saw that they weren't touching the ground. He was floating in mid air! "I'm floating! It worked!" Phineas then began to fly around the room, laughing while doing it.

"Ok, Phineas, maybe you should land now," I said, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Hey, Blossom," He said.

"Yeah?"

"Catch me, if you can!" He then dashed out the window, leaving behind a red streak.

"Hey, come back!" I said, before we all raced after him. Soon we were all playing a game of tag.

Brick's POV...

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"I think we're in a backyard," Boomer said. He was right for once, we were in a backyard. We examined everything, until I spotted something kind of weird.

"Who is that?" I pointed to a boy with green hair, standing in front of a screen. He seemed to be watching whatever was happening on it.

"I don't know, but I bet he has answers that we need," Butch said, smiling. I understood exactly what he meant.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's beat the information out of him!" We started approaching him, and he turned to us. "Alright, kid, tell us where we are, or we'll beat you up!" He was silent, and that just made me smile. "Silent, huh? Well, do you know what we do to silent people?" He just stared, and we all started walking closer to him. He quickly grabbed a stick, and prepared to defend himself. "A stick?" We all laughed. "How are you gonna beat the Rowdyruff Boys with a stick?" He was still quiet. Then we all charged at him, and expected to easily knock him out.

Blossom's POV...

We were finally finished playing tag, and were just drifting around in the sky. Phineas suggested it, and it was more fun than we expected. Buttercup and Bubbles bumped into each other once, and Phineas and I laughed. It was great having him around, and I was glad that we could now teleport to each other's house. We would probably see each other every day, and alternate with who goes to who's house. Suddenly, we all heard a beaping sound. It was coming from Phineas. We all looked at him, and saw that it was coming from his watch.

"Battery low!" A voice said, coming from his watch.

"Your watches battery is low?" Bubbles asked.

"No, the teleportation device's battery is low. I thought Ferb was supposed to recharge the battery?" A screen appeared on the watch, which showed us what was happening. Ferb was beating up the Rowdyruff Boys with a stick.

"How is he beating them with a stick? They have super powers," Buttercup asked.

"That may look like a stick, but it's actually a weapon we made. If you get hit with it, you get shocked...a lot."

"Oh..."

"I have to go back home, before the battery goes dead."

"Aww..." We all said. We didn't want him to have to go yet. We were having so much fun.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon. I promise."

"Bye, Phineas," We all said, and Bubbles even gave him a hug. This time not as hard.

"Bye, guys," He said, hugging her back.

Phineas's POV...

Once I was done hugging Bubbles, I waved to them while flying down to their house. I went through the window, and down the stairs. I passed the Professor, as I went into the lab. "Hey, Professor Utonium!" I shouted. Once I made to the device, I quickly went inside, and pressed the start button. It started glowing, and I felt myself becoming lighter. My body was becoming very warm, and I was enjoying the feeling. In a few seconds, the door opened, and I was home. When I stepped out, the first thing I saw was Candace.

"Phineas, what is Ferb doing? Why is he beating up three boys with a stick? And what is this machine?"

"I'm not sure why Ferb's doing it, but this is a teleporter. It can teleport you to any receiver, but we only know of one."

"Hmm...you do know I'm telling mom, right?" She said, before walking inside the house. I quickly flew to the three boys, and lifted them. I threw them into the portal, and activated it. In no time, they were gone, back to their location. Then I got a weird feeling in my eyes. It was like something was coming out, and I couldn't stop it.

"What's happening?" Right after I asked that, lasers came out of my eyes, and hit the teleporter. But they didn't destroy it. They just turned it invisible. "Cool, I have invisible vision!" I shouted, feeling the invisible teleportation device. "Check it out, Ferb!"

He looked at me. "When God created humans, he probably didn't mean for their eyes to actually make things impossible to see," Was all he said.

"Yeah." But then I suddenly fell to the ground. "Huh? What happened to my powers?" I tried to fly again, but I couldn't. "They're gone...oh well, it was fun while it lasted. You should have seen me, Ferb, I was flying through the sky, having a good time!"

"See mom, Phineas built a teleporter, and Ferb is beating up boys with sticks!" Candace said, pulling mom outside.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Candace, I don't see any boys, other than Phineas and Ferb, and I certainly don't see a teleporter." Candace looked at us, and saw that mom was right. It was just Ferb and I.

"But, I saw it right here!"

"Why don't we go back inside, and forget about the boys?" Mom said, pulling Candace back inside. Ferb and I walked back to the invisible teleporter.

"Well, Ferb, now we can visit the girls whenever we want. This is gonna be the best summer ever! Even though I don't have powers anymore..."

Blossom's POV...

We defeated the boys, and took them to jail. It was easy, since they were already weakened by that "stick". Now we were sitting in our room, thinking about what we were going to do with the boys the next time we saw them. I don't know what Buttercup and Bubbles want to do with them, but all I want to do is relax, and talk. I want to get to know them better. They really are interesting kids, and we'll definitely be good friends. Yep...this is gonna be the best summer ever.

THE END


End file.
